


metal to metal, skin to skin

by equalizeher



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Needles, Smut, doyoung is a bad friend but in the best way possible, johncas, johndo makes a bet, johnny loses, johnnys nipples are also so sensitive, lucas has dick piercings, now johnny has nipple piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equalizeher/pseuds/equalizeher
Summary: an au where johnny has sensitive nipples and he goes to get his nipples pierced by body piercer! lucas. he notices johnny squirming so he decides to tease him a little bit and lets say it ends up in sex in a tattoo parlor and johnny’s discovery of lucas’ dick piercings





	metal to metal, skin to skin

Johnny didn’t even know why he made that stupid bet anyway. He also didn’t know why he let his friends trick him into drinking almost a whole keg of beer. As soon as he finished the last drop, Johnny felt accomplished. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Doyoung’s face when he found out he had lost. The only catch was: try to not throw up your guts. More than 15 minutes later, he hovered over the toilet with his whole body was shaking from vomiting. His vision was all but clear, and the sounds of Doyoung’s laughter bounced off the walls of his skull. His own disappointment didn’t help the pressure of his body and thoughts of what Doyoung had in store for him. 

Johnny almost thought he was off the hook when Doyoung took care of him with his hangover. But as soon as he saw Johnny get a drop of color back into his face, he dropped the bomb. 

“So since you decided to lose like a weenie, you have to hold up your side of the bet.” His malicious grin drained that one drop of color right out of Johnny’s face again. 

“And what is that exactly?” Shame made Johnny’s body shiver.

“ You have to go to the tattoo parlor and get your nipples pierced.” His grin didn’t let up. 

The room suddenly felt smaller and Johnny felt his headache return. Just the thought of someone touching his nipples made them hard and the fabric of his shirt tickled them making him let out a deep sigh. He knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he went to the parlor. 

“There has got to be something else I can do!”

“You can pay $70 up front.” Doyoung shrugged. Johnny did not have $70. 

 

Johnny sat in the chair squirming, crossing and uncrossing his legs, playing with the hem of his t-shirt. The coolness of the parlor didn’t help at all as his thin shirt revealed his already hard nipples. He really just hoped he would be able to control himself. Doyoung finished paying for the piercing and little time passed before the receptionist called for him to go to the back. 

“Nothing to worry about, Johnny. I know him and I told him to be extra gentle with you.” Doyoung winked when Johnny got up. That bastard. 

The room looked like a hospital room decorated with voodoo dolls, action figures and posters of sexy girls with exotic piercings. It looked cliche. Johnny didn’t know what he expected but what he didn’t expect was a tall, handsome guy holding a long needle in his hand. When he finally turned and looked at Johnny, his smile was warm and infectious contrasting from the cool piercings that lied all over his face. He wore a plain white muscle tee and gray sweatpants. I guess his piercings covered the most extravagant part of his attire because from the neck down, he looked simple. Excluding the excess amount of he tattoos painted on his arms and neck. He looked like your typical piercer besides his soft, big eyes and his goofy smile. 

“Hi, my name is Lucas. Come on and sit. I don’t bite.” The deep bass in his voice suggested otherwise. Johnny slowly made his way towards the slightly bigger man and sat in the reclining bed. Seeing Lucas close, Johnny almost melted at the gaze he gave him. He was hot. His lips looked pillowy and Johnny wanted them to swallow him whole. He watched intently as he licked his lips and when he spoke, wanting nothing but to feel them. He absently took off his shirt, still mesmerized by his lips and laid back on the bed. 

“As painful as it could be, absolutely no crying.” He chuckled again and began the process. 

 

The needle poked at Johnny’s nipple and he clenched his fists, closing his eyes. The sharpness toyed with his control and his breathing was irregular already. The coolness felt so  _ good. _ He massaged his bottom lip with his teeth to stop from making any noises. Lucas seemed to notice Johnny’s restraint and giggled. 

“You okay there?”

 

_ No. _

“Y-yes. I’m fine.” Just with those few words, Johnny seemed out of breath. Johnny just wished he would push the needle through and when he did, goosebumps tiptoed on to his skin. He squeaked at the pinch the needle gave but now his pants felt tighter than usual. His eyes lingered back to the other’s and provocative thoughts filled his head. How amazing it would feel if his lips took care of his, now sore, nipple. That thought alone made his dick twitch. 

Lucas noticed Johnny’s facial expressions and knew it read something far from pain. His eyes were closed and when he pulled the needle out, he saw Johnny’s face contort into a face he would love to see again. He looked at how hard his nipples were and grinned at the older. He was going to have some fun. He took it upon himself to bring his lips together and blow his cold breather onto his nipple and watched how he squirmed just a little bit, still restraining himself. Lucas, still grinning, moved the other nipple and began to pierce it looking for the same reaction but he got something different. Johnny slipped out a moan and quickly closed his mouth when he realized his mistake. Lucas laughed at his red face; Johnny’s eyes still remained closed. 

“Does it feel that good?” Johnny refused to answer, “Mister, I asked you a question. Does it feel good?”

Johnny eagerly nodded and whined at how the latter’s deep voice teased him. Lucas shook his head and traced his long fingers around his nipple and Johnny reached for his bulge and his thumb softly caressed the tip of his cock. He looked at his newly pierced nipples and sobbed at how badly he wanted Lucas to touch them. 

“What do you want?”

“P-please touch them. I want you to touch them.” Johnny’s voice was higher than normal as he begged to be played with. Lucas wasted no time giving Johnny what he wanted, and when the rubber of Lucas’ gloves touched his aching nipples, his back went into a perfect curve. His whines he made peaked Lucas’ interest and his lips met up with Johnny’s stomach. The coolness of Lucas’ piercings pulled Johnny closer to his orgasm already and his stomach flexed as he reach for it. 

“You came already?” Lucas smirked and unbuckled Johnny’s jeans. Johnny hid his face in his arm when he pulled his pants down, blush getting deeper as Lucas’ smirk gets wider. 

“Mister, you’re this naughty? How cute.” He trailed his fingers down Johnny’s body and lifted up his thighs and licked the inside of them. He hummed against him and licked the base of his cock where the ring sat. He tugged at his pulsing dick and tongued the tip, precum coating Lucas’ lips with Johnny’s thighs shaking. His moans guided his hand to Lucas’ hair pulling him up to look at him.

“Fuck me. T-the lube and condoms are in my jeans…” 

Lucas only laughed, not really surprised, and searched the man’s jeans. There, waiting for him, was a small packet of lube and a condom. “So you just carry these around hoping to get fucked huh?”

“Fuck, don’t say it like that.”

“It’s the truth, you walk around wanting to get fucked by anyone with a cock between their legs.” Lucas took off his rubber gloves and covered his fingers with lube. Johnny took it upon himself to spread his legs and show off his ass to the younger. Lucas slowly pushed one finger, easily. He looked up at Johnny. 

“I fucking prepped myself. So what?”

“Just for me? Cute.” He kissed his belly button. He put the rest of the lube and the condom on his penis and aligned himself with Johnny. He went inside at an agonizing pace and Johnny wrapped his leg around his waist to push him in faster. The sensation of being filled clouded Johnny’s vision and sent him grabbing at Lucas’ tattooed arms. Lucas was in shock at how warm and inviting Johnny felt and he moved immediately. Johnny covered his mouth to stifle his moans while the corner of his eyes collected tears. Lucas was all but gentle when he thrusted into him and he loved the feeling of Lucas’ throbbing cock in him with cold jewelry on his balls, easing the stretch of his asshole. 

“Damn, you have piercings on your dick too?” Johnny breathed harshly. 

“Are you tryna make small talk during sex? Yes, I do.” Lucas’ words were strained. 

“That’s...so h-hot.” Johnny finally sat up and brought their bodies close together. Lucas devoured his neck in sloppy kisses and bit at his shoulder when Johnny clenched around him. Johnny hid his face in his neck as well to mask the filthy sounds he let out. Lucas’ body enveloped him in size and he wanted to get lost in his light cologne and his traditional chinese tattoos. 

“Mister, h-how does it feel?” It was Lucas’ turn to stutter into lust and need. 

“Good, baby. You’re fucking me so good.” Johnny whispered into his neck. 

That drove Lucas’ hips deeper into Johnny, gripping his shoulders. The speed he chose pushed Johnny from rationality and amplified both of their lewd moans. The thick atmosphere lead Johnny’s shaky hand to his cock ring and he took it off in one swift movement.

“Mister, I’m close.” The younger’s voice sounded dripped with need and the drive to please  _ Mister. _ Johnny grabbed Lucas’ face and swallowed his lips into his own and almost melted at their soft texture. Lucas took it upon himself to play with Johnny’s nipples again and they both gasped out their orgasms, with Johnny coming onto himself and Lucas into the warmth of him. Even moments later, their bodies stay intertwined until Lucas finally pulled himself away and helped gather Johnny’s belongings. Johnny pulled himself together and looked back at Lucas’ still blown eyes, wild hair, and awkward stance. 

Johnny waltzed over to him and straightened out his shirt. “Thank you. Call me, okay?” He took Lucas’ lips into his own and captured his lip piercing in his teeth. He tugged softly at it and Lucas couldn’t help but groan gently. When he finally pulled away, he walked towards the door and wrote his number on the wall with black sharpie. 

 

“See you.” Was all Lucas managed to say. 


End file.
